The Sky & The Sea
by Klancestxn
Summary: Percy was worried sick. Jason had went on a quest along with Piper and Nico. They were supposed to get back two days ago but they hadn't. Percy was close to losing his mind. (Jercy fic)


Percy was worried sick. Jason had went on a quest along with Nico and Piper. They were supposed to get back two days ago but they hadn't. He had asked Chiron for a quest to find them but the centaur denied, saying it would be too dangerous for Jason to go by himself. Percy was furious because three of the closest people to him are missing. He knew he couldn't take Blackjack because he had no idea where they were. He had tried Iris Messages but they wouldn't work. He was so close to losing his mind.

"Percy!"

Said boy turned around and saw Jason limping towards him with a wide grin. Percy was immediately relived. He saw Nico and Piper in the back walking towards the infirmary. They worry came back when he saw Jason's swollen ankle - it was twisted weirdly - and cut in his arm.

"What happened? Did you get attacked? Why didn't go straight to Will? You need to get those treated. How the Hades are you walking? Jason!"

Jason chuckled. "I'm fine. Just twisted it."

"No, you aren't. And it's broken." He slipped Jason's arm over his shoulder and his own arm around the other waist. "I have no fucking idea how you're walking. Look at it!"

"Perce, I'm fine."

"Shut up." Percy snapped. "I've been worried sick for over two days. When you were supposed to come back. IM's weren't working. I even asked Chiron for a quest to find you and he said no. So just shut up and let me worry."

They reached the infirmary where the Apollo kids quickly took care of the three injured demigods. Percy sat in a corner, shoulders slumped. Piper smiled at him as she got her leg bandaged. Nico had a gash on his torso that looked deep.

Now Percy was worried for Nico as well. "What happened?" He asked to no one in particular.

"We got attacked." Nico winced as Will worked on his gash. He glared at his boyfriend who ignored him. "It was a Chimera. Piper charmspoke. Jason struck it with lighting and then I made a hole on the ground and it was gone."

"Then there were empousai." Piper continued. Percy shuddered. He hated those. "We were outnumbered but then Mrs. O'Leary came to help."

"How are you so badly wounded?" Percy frowned.

"We haven't finished." Jason sighed and winced as Will squeezed his ankle with a frown after finishing with Nico. Kayla was bandaging Nico up. "We came across a gorgon. I don't know which one it was but it was annoying." He screamed as Will clicked his ankle in place.

Everyone winced. Lou Ellen started to dab Jason's forehead with a cold cloth. She looked at Percy who nodded. He took the cloth as Lou scurried off to help Kayla. Jason sighed pressing the cloth against Jason's forehead. Percy grabbed Jason's hand and squeezed. Sweat rolled down Jason's forehead. He looked pale from exhaustion.

"You two," said Will pointing to Jason and Nico, "are going to stay for a few days. Doctors orders." He stated firmly when Nico looked close to protesting. "You're free, Piper. Just try not to force it much."

She grinned at him and waved as she left.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were going to work things out," he said to Jason.

"We did. Decided to stay friends." Jason mumbled. "Months ago."

Will fed Jason some ambrosia and a little bit of nectar. The son of Jupiter fell asleep minutes later. Percy sighed and let go of Jason's hand reluctantly. He stayed by Jason's bed until Will kicked him out.

"Can I stay the night? Please, Will? I could help around." Percy pleaded, baby seal eyes strong.

Will sighed. "Fine. But you need to shower and bring Jason a bag with his things."

Percy nodded and did as told. Half an hour later, he was settling in the bed next to Jason. Will had taken residence on the one next to Nico who looked mildly annoyed at Will fussing over him because "you can't just leave with a wound like that, Nicolas." "That's not even my name!"

Percy skipped dinner and Will scolded him for it. Eventually, the son of Apollo brought him and Nico plates full of food. Jason was still passed out.

"I'm surprised you didn't shadow travel here." Percy said as he and Nico ate.

"Oh, I did." The son of Hades mumbled. "But I didn't pass out."

Percy snorted and continued eating. He set his plate aside and lied on the bed on his side. He stared at Jason's complexion without shame. He and Percy weren't exactly exclusive but they didn't mess around with other people. They were un-exclusively exclusive.

Percy reached and traced his hand over Jason's. He wished he could fit in the bed next to him but he didn't. He'd thought about squeezing in but he didn't want to make Jason uncomfortable. Jason slowly opened his eyes and Percy retreated his hand.

"Jay?" He quickly sat up with a frown.

"Hey, Perce." He smiled and passed a hand over his face. "How long was a I asleep?"

"A couple of hours." Percy said sitting on the space left on the bed. "How are you feeling? Need anything?"

"Water, please."

Percy fetched Jason a glass of water which he downed in two gulps. "Thanks." He murmured. "Are you alright? Your eyebrows are doing the thing when you think too hard."

Percy frowned. "I was just worried. I'm just glad you're okay."

Jason smiled weakly and reached for Percy's hand. He stroked his thumb over it and kissed it softly. Jason was such a complete contrast to Percy it hurt him. Percy was reckless and barely obeyed the rules. He was sarcastic and acted completely on impulse. He would tear down whatever was in his way to keep his loved ones safe. He spoke his mind freely not caring about the consequences. Jason on the other hand thought things through and followed the rules. Being a Roman did that to you. He was a little soft and was sometimes hurt by Percy's lack of filter. He thought things through before saying them, not wanting to hurt the other person or say the wrong thing.

"Relax, Jackson. I'll be fine."

"Shut up, Grace." Percy said with no bite. "I still don't know how the Hades you were walking with your foot like that."

"Adrenaline. I just wanted to see you first."

Percy smiled fondly. "Next time come here first, please." He kissed Jason's forehead.

"I will." Jason grinned and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Liar."

The blue eyed demigod snickered. "Why don't you join me?" He scooted over and made space for Percy who looked unsure. "It'll be fine." He patted the spot and Percy lied down, arm around Jason's waist hugging him close.

"Don't scare me like that again." He whispered against Jason's neck. "You've done that enough for a lifetime."

"I won't." Jason cushioned Percy's head with his arm and wrapped the other around his waist. "I can feel Nico and Will staring holes into my back." He mumbled half asleep.

"Let them. I don't care." Percy murmured and leaned up to peck Jason's chin and then his lips. He lingered there and rubbed his thumb over Jason's bottom lip. "I missed you. You were gone for a month with no communication and I-" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was so worried. For all of you." He was slowly opening up with Jason. The first thing they established was communication so Percy was letting his feelings out. Especially if it had to do with nightmares.

"Percy."

"I know you can take care of yourselves but I still worry. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it." He whimpered.

"We're fine." Jason kissed the pad of Percy's thumb affectionately. "I'm here. I'm okay."

"You better be or I would've gone down to the Underworld to kick your dead ass."

Jason snorted. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks, Blondie. I try." Percy said dryly. "Just cuddle me."

Jason wasn't one to object.

When Jason was healed, everything went back to normal. He was still pontifix maximus, so he went from camp to camp building the shrines. He trained and taught the new campers how to fight and defend themselves. He often did demonstrations with Percy who played dirty. The son of Poseidon would grin triumphantly whenever he had Jason at his mercy.

He spent his afternoons with Percy watching the sun set as they sat on the beach. They would sit around the campfire and sing along with the other campers. They'd roast marshmallows and 'feed' each other. (They ended making a mess on each other's faces.) They'd kiss each other goodnight and good morning. Many campers were shocked - no pun intended - when they started doing this constantly and showed affection openly. Mostly the Athena cabin because they thought Percy wasn't over Annabeth yet.

Everything was going fine until Jason suddenly disappeared.

Percy was desperately looking for him. He hadn't slept in days searching for his lover to no avail.

"Have you checked on Camp Jupiter?" Annabeth asked. "He probably went there."

"He wouldn't leave like that. Without telling anyone." Percy protested. "He never does that. Chiron! Do you know anything?" Percy was desperate for any information on Jason.

"I'm afraid not." Chiron said.

Percy hung his head, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Annabeth hugged her best friend tightly. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. You need some rest." She guided Percy to the Poseidon cabin where he lied down in the bed with Jason's shirt close to him. "We'll find him." Annabeth ran her hands through his thick, dark hair until he was asleep, drooling away. She sighed and left the cabin to keep looking for clues and answers.

Meanwhile in Olympus, Jason and Zeus were having a heated argument. Jason doesn't know how long he's been arguing with his father, all he knows is that he's exhausted of arguing with deaf ears.

"Not Poseidon's brat!" Zeus argued. "He's no good! You are not loyal to your father. You weren't supposed to befriend him! You were supposed to fight him!"

"Don't lecture me about loyalty!" Jason argued back. "He's my best friend and lover and he's the greatest person I've met and he's saved Olympus twice and I don't care what you say it won't change my mind! I will not fight him."

Thunder rumbled as Zeus stood but Jason didn't flinch. His eyes were as hard as steel, hands clenched by his side. He was breathing heavily and was slightly pale.

"He's a hero and he will go down in history just like the first Perseus."

The door to the throne room burst open and Jason couldn't be more shocked to see Percy and Poseidon.

"Jason." Percy exhaled, shoulders slumped in relief. He hugged the blond tightly. "Oh, my gods. I'm so relieved you're okay."

"Uh, Perce." Jason said letting go of Percy. "How long was I gone?"

"A week, you sack of-"

Someone cleared their throat and they turned their heads to their fathers who were looking serious. Poseidon was more passive than Zeus whom had a murderous look on his face. Poseidon turned to his brother.

"Tell me, brother." He said the word venomously. "Why are you making such a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing?" Zeus grit out. "You call this nothing?!"

"Well, all I see are our sons in a relationship. Nothing wrong with that." He turned to look at the half-bloods. "Go back to camp. I'll deal with him."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon." Jason said with a nod of his head. "Father." He spat out and dragged Percy out who waved at his father, a smile on his face.

"Slow down, Jase." Percy huffed and made him stop. "You've been gone for a week. Just-"

Percy didn't finish his sentence as Jason pressed their lips together. Percy felt like goo as Jason cupped his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was gone for so long. It only felt like hours." Jason apologised, rubbing his thumbs over Percy's sharp cheekbones.

"I was so worried something happened to you." Percy said softly but then his look turned steely. "Why the Hades didn't you tell me anything?!" He pushed Jason away. "No one knew where you were and we had been searching for you day and night! Nico was shadow travelling to the point of exhaustion looking for you!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't come here because I wanted to! I went to the cabin and the next thing I know, I'm here! I swear, Percy. I wouldn't want to scare you just because." The blond took Percy's hands and kissed his knuckles. "Let's get to camp."

Nico and Will were the ones to receive them. It surprised Jason when the son of Hades hugged him. It didn't surprise him when Nico punched his solar plexus, leaving him gasping for air.

"You imbecile!" He exclaimed angrily. "You worried everyone! Do you know how many sleepless nights we've had! I want to kill you!"

Will smiled sheepishly as he tugged Nico away. "Glad to know you're okay!" Will smiled. "Need a checkup or something?"

"No, I'm good." Jason said and tugged Percy along as Will pulled Nico away who was cursing in Italian.

Percy chuckled and tugged in Jason's hand to get his attention. "You should go see the others. They were worried about you."

"Aren't you coming with?" Jason frowned.

Percy shook his head. "I have a couple of things to sort out. I'll see you at dinner." He kissed Jason and disappeared into armoury.

Jason did as told and searched for Piper and Leo first. They were in Bunker 9 looking gloomy.

"Miss me?"

"Jason!" They exclaimed and tackled their friend.

Jason hugged them closely, a wide grin on his face. He was glad to be back.

Just as Percy said, Jason saw him at dinner. They weren't supposed to sit together but sitting alone during a meal wasn't fun. And since Nico had a "doctors note" Chiron didn't say anything.

"What were you doing?" Jason asked after they scraped off a portion of their meal into the hearth.

"Running a few errands for Chiron." Percy said. "I was training a few new campers and then did a demonstration with Clarisse."

Jason hummed. "Do you think we could… skip the campfire tonight? I just want a bit of peace and quiet."

Percy smiled at him. "Of course."

After finishing dinner, they walked towards the beach hand in hand. They didn't need to say anything as they spread out a blanket on the sand and lied down. After a while, they started to point out constellations. Jason grimaced as Percy pointed out Hercules. The son of Poseidon laughed as Jason said his half brother was a "dickhead, who needs to get his head out of his ass."

"Easy. Don't want him cursing you or anything." Percy laughed.

Jason scoffed. "He's stuck on that island. Not much he can do." He lied on his side, getting comfortable without making his glasses go askew. It was a real struggle at times. He openly stared at Percy who was staring at the sky. Jason raised an arm and caressed Percy's cheek with the tip of his pointer finger.

"Stop. It tickles." Percy murmured squirming a little. He grasped Jason's hand and playfully bit his finger.

Jason yelped and glared at him. He decided to take his glasses off and lie his head on Percy's chest. He curled around the son of Poseidon like an overgrown puppy.

"Gods. You're worse than Mrs. O'Leary." Percy grunted.

"I take offence to that." Jason grumbled.

Percy chuckled and winced as he heard the screeching of the harpies. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Shit."

They scrambled to their feet and narrowly avoided being spotted as they hurried to the cabins. They hastily made it to the Poseidon cabin and slipped inside. Percy shut the door, chest heaving in laughter.

"That was fucking close." He laughed and went to the bathroom. When he walked out, Jason was lying comfortably on his bed. "Are those mine?"

Jason looked down at the pajama pants he was wearing. "Obviously. It's your cabin."

Percy rolled his sea-green eyes and changed into pajama pants as well before slipping in beside Jason. The latter curled around Percy once again, pressing his front against Percy's back.

"Good night, Perce." He murmured, lips pressed against Percy's neck.

"Night, Jay." Percy took Jason's hand and squeezed it before falling asleep with Jason's warm breath against his neck.

They got a scolding from Chiron the next morning but neither regretted it. Percy had never slept more peacefully since before Tartarus and Jason didn't feel like he was being watched in the Zeus cabin.

It was the best nights sleep after all.


End file.
